


深夜幻想-罗迪贝迪-黑帮AU

by dubianosamu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubianosamu/pseuds/dubianosamu
Summary: 灵感来源XQ妇楼。罗迪、贝迪。





	深夜幻想-罗迪贝迪-黑帮AU

#深夜幻想  
#黑帮AU  
#罗迪 贝迪  
#各类尤文队友随机出现

 

“如果他不来呢？”  
正在试衬衫的贝尔纳代斯基抬了一下头，在镜中和身后的人对视了一眼，他没有说话，显然并不太喜欢这种假设。但他仍然微笑着，慢悠悠的把扣子扣好，然后转身去拿领结。  
“都是白色？认真的吗？”他说道，但还是认命的戴了上去。  
鲁加尼穿着一身条纹的外套，黑色的衬衫搭着白色的领带，他耸了耸肩，就像一只条纹过细的斑马。“寿星总得特别一点，”他说道，顺便笑着把手杖递给贝尔纳代斯基，“无论他来不来，你都得亮眼。”  
贝尔纳代斯基没说话，用左手接过手杖，比划了一下。  
今天是一个重要的日子——不仅是因为他的25岁生日将在午夜来临——而是意大利黑手党将迎来一位全新的掌舵人。  
生日宴会在私家庄园里举行，这属于祖产的一部分，豪华的水晶灯被擦得一尘不染，半圆拱窗里透出暮色，亮起的灯火把数百年的大厅照得通亮。  
在宴请的名单上，不乏有名流绅士，更有不少淑女名媛，但贝尔纳代斯基只关心一个人会不会来。他站在正厅的灯光下，必须每一秒都笑得得体又不失气度。一个服务生从他身边走过，他看也不看地拿了一杯酒，借举杯的时候缓解嘴角的疲倦。  
白兰地渍樱桃，谁选的鸡尾酒。他在心里想念起托斯卡纳最普通的葡萄酒的滋味。  
门口人群骚动起来，原本就不安静的大厅里更充斥着窃窃私语集合在一起的声音。走进来的人径自向他走过来，似乎全然不觉自己成了讨论的中心。  
贝尔纳代斯基发誓，他听见鲁加尼在他后面小声地嘀咕着：“竟然来了！”  
他顺手放下杯子，走上前两步，自然而然地张开手臂，与葡萄牙来的“巨人”拥抱。罗纳尔多也伸手拍了拍他的后背，用在场所有侧耳倾听的人都能听见的声音说：“生日快乐。”  
大提琴的音乐声里，所有人都知道，新一代的黑手党教父与声名显赫的葡萄牙军火大佬达成了某种默契。  
接下来的宴会近乎宾主尽欢，尽管贝尔纳代斯基并不那么喜欢跳舞，他大部分时间只是站在一边和人谈天。而罗纳尔多则坐在沙发上，扫视着大厅。服务生为他端上酒杯，他看了一眼，摇摇头，将燃尽的雪茄投入杯底。  
“南美人的品味总是不太行，”靠在柱子上的博努奇发表着自己的见解，他的目光却没有一刻从舞池里扭动着的人身上挪开，“瞧他们的帽子，活像从19世纪的英国来的。”  
贝尔纳代斯基失笑，却不说话，南美人在某些生意上独有自己的一套，纵然是底蕴深厚的意大利帮，也有需要依仗他们的地方。至于那些有些许过时的帽子和马甲，与加勒比海的航线相比，无关紧要。南美帮今天来的人不多，除了熟面孔的桑德罗和科斯塔，还有一个瘦高的年轻人。他没有去跳舞，也没有戴帽子，安静地站在窗边，甚至没有看向喧闹处。  
到了十二点前的最后几分钟，定制的多层蛋糕被推到大厅的中间。所有人自觉地围到中间，而贝尔纳代斯基站在正中，享受着乐队演奏的生日歌。  
所有的灯都熄灭了。  
他吹灭了蜡烛，象征着25岁的25根蜡烛。  
灯火又亮了起来，所有人鼓着掌。服务生递上了蛋糕刀，自觉地在主人切完第一刀后开始为宾客送上备好的生日蛋糕。  
但是服务生恐怕还没发现，引人注目的葡萄牙人离开了他的座位。  
“都怪你，lolo，你按晚了一秒！我要被人发现了！”迪巴拉扯着嘴角，小声地咬牙切齿地说道。  
“没人会发现的——你现在沿我给你的路线走出去。”乌拉圭人依然是不紧不慢的语气，他还在大厅里，手里甚至端着一块蛋糕。  
“我都说了我只需要两秒，”迪巴拉继续说着，在和人擦肩而过的时候，保持着微笑向人问了句好，“不需要给我留多一秒！”  
他绕开人流，从本坦库尔制定的路线往外走，夜风吹起了窗帘，他走到二楼窗台上，往外看了一眼，伸出手准备去够准备好的牵引绳。  
一只手搭在他的肩上，身后的人问道：“嘿，有香槟酒吗？”  
如果不是有枪口顶在他的腰上，迪巴拉会继续伪装好一个服务生的角色。而现在他不得不对着耳机里的本坦库尔说出：“我没事。计划有变，等会见。”  
葡萄牙人满意的扯下了他的耳机，扬手扔进了楼下修剪得当的灌木丛。  
“现在说说，你来做什么？”显然，罗纳尔多没有打算换地方，他就这样自然地用枪口抵着迪巴拉的后腰，用另一只手制住了小男孩的肩膀，手指沿着他的脖子轻轻按压过去。  
迪巴拉咽了一下口水——绝对不是害怕——他撇了撇嘴：“我发誓，我什么都没做。只是来参加派对。”  
“能让阿根廷的小宝石做服务生的派对？”罗纳尔多的喉咙里发出笑声，他的手指继续摸索过去，仔仔细细地将迪巴拉的脖子抚摸了一遍，在这个过程里，迪巴拉不得不抬高了下巴，修长的脖颈露在衬衫的领子之上。  
“那么我换个问题好了，”这时迪巴拉又不得转了转脑袋，因为罗纳尔多的手捏住了他的喉咙，在刻意地收紧，“拿到的东西放在哪里了？”  
迪巴拉的眼睛都红了，他试图用手去拉开男人，但显然在力量上不占优势。在罗纳尔多松手的瞬间，他猛力地咳嗽起来，身体往前趴在窗台的栏杆上，他说：“没有拿东西，真的。”  
谎话连篇，欠教训。罗纳尔多在心里给他下了定义。  
他伸手在男孩因为往前趴着而翘起的屁股上狠狠拍了一巴掌，包裹在黑色西装裤的臀部轻轻颤动了一下。迪巴拉不知所措地回头看他，显然没有理解忽然从逼供变成调戏的过程。但那手感过分美妙，罗纳尔多并不打算就此收手。他又在另一侧下了手。这一次小宝石轻轻叫了一声，并且用手遮住了自己的眼睛。  
迪巴拉就想不通了，自己怎么又栽在了这葡萄牙人的手里，他在心里把慢了一秒钟断电的本坦库尔骂了一万遍，但身体却很诚实的直接向后靠向男人结实的胸口。像是知道他的意思似的，罗纳尔多从后面环抱住他的小宝石，整个把人拢在怀里，低头亲吻着他的发顶。  
“太饥不择食了吧，对服务生下手。”迪巴拉放松下来，一边反手去扯他的领带——差点被满是钻石的领带夹戳到——一边忍不住吐槽，换来的是罗纳尔多捏住了他的下巴从后面咬自己的耳朵。他顿时后悔，他就不该告诉男人自己的耳朵是敏感点。  
接下来的一切就像大部分酒会的隐秘项目，漂亮的男孩投入了大佬的怀抱，被抱着抬起一条腿，缓慢而深入的打开身体。  
楼下的宴会逐渐散场，宾客开始离场，从窗台望去，可以看见三三两两的人走出来。迪巴拉嘴里咬着黑色的工作领结，抑制住被进入时的呻吟。就算葡萄牙人在他耳边调笑说没关系，他也不愿意泄漏一声。  
后入的姿势能进入的很深，罗纳尔多整个像覆盖在他身上一样，把他捂得严严实实。迪巴拉望着远处的亮光，分不出更多的思绪去想有的没的，只知道往身后的热源贴得更紧。  
忽然腰上的手收紧，罗纳尔多抱着他一转，躲进了窗台门边的阴影里。有人推开了房门，走了进来。迪巴拉紧张得快要疯了，但是他敢保证，罗纳尔多也绝不好受。  
那个人关上房门，然后穿过房间，走到窗台边。也许他打算关上窗台的门，那正是最好不过。  
然而没有，他沉声问：“谁在哪里？”  
伪装成一对露水鸳鸯大概是最好的选择。几乎是绝对的默契，罗纳尔多把迪巴拉拢在怀里，借着身高优势让他的脸靠在自己的肩上遮挡住，顺便亲了一口他的耳朵，加深了他身上因为意乱情迷而泛出的情欲色彩，然后挪了半步，和人打招呼：“晚上好。”  
贝尔纳代斯基有点意外。也许关于罗纳尔多的私生活传闻不少，但能在宴会上直接和服务生做爱确实不在这个年轻继承人的理解范围内。他有些尴尬的挪了挪目光，嗯了一声。  
如果这时候迪巴拉没有抬头的话一切都还可以挽回。  
但贝尔纳代斯基注视着他的眼睛脱口而出的“保罗”让局势更加复杂起来。  
迪巴拉欲哭无泪，谁能想到自己在酒吧里喝醉时，一不小心亲了意大利黑手党的继承人，更糟糕的是，还把自己重要的信物夹在了塞给别人的联系方式里。他花了三天才搞清楚去哪里找回象征自己身份的宝石戒指，又花了一天和本坦库尔——唯一知道了这事没有骂他的朋友——计划了潜入，却在执行的时候遭受了巨大挫败。他不仅没找到他的戒指，还赔上了自己。  
贝尔纳代斯基看着眼前的人，说不清意外更多还是惊喜更多。五天前他最后一次在驻唱的酒吧唱歌，遇到了一个显然喝多的年轻人，就像误入承认场所的高中生，扑到他身上往他的口袋塞了一张纸条。他甚至来不及问他更多，只记住了一双灯光下特别好看的灰绿色眼睛。  
但显然，罗纳尔多并不打算给他们更多叙旧的时间。他强硬的搂着小宝石的后背，把人带到自己的怀里。他不想耽搁多一秒，毕竟事态紧急。他挑了挑眉，久居上位的气势非凡：“如果不介意的话，能否借用一下房间。”他并不真的在征得同意，毕竟没人会主动打破一直以来的友好关系。他直接坐了下来，而迪巴拉也被带着坐到他的腿上。  
贝尔纳代斯基没说话，他刚才进门的时候还没换衣服，只摘下了白色领结，他的领口敞开了些许，卷起的袖口露出手臂上密密麻麻的纹身。他就这样看着葡萄牙人又吻住了男孩，用舌头尽情品尝。  
“如果不介意的话，”他说，“这是我的房间。”他把手放在迪巴拉的后颈上，用手指抚摸着他柔软的发尾。迪巴拉顿了一下，他很想说介意，但又莫名地说不出口。  
沙发是皮质的，上好的柔软的牛皮，但可惜还是不够大。迪巴拉的手抓着靠背，觉得罗纳尔多的动作随时要把自己顶穿。而贝尔纳代斯基的吻让他无处躲藏，与充满侵略性的亲吻不同，意大利人极尽缠绵之能，像要品味他的每一处嘴唇，一遍一遍地舔过去，又在迪巴拉欲壑难填的时候悄悄退开，引他伸长脖子往前去索求。  
等到罗纳尔多在他的身体里释放，迪巴拉已经被玩射了两次，他腰都软了，完全没有抵抗力。贝尔纳代斯基伸手把人抱过去，轻松的支开他的腿，让男孩坐在自己的身上，然后借着体液的润滑顶进去。  
罗纳尔多燃起一支雪茄，架着腿看贝尔纳代斯基略显急躁的动作，忍不住出口指点一二。他比任何人都熟悉男孩的身体，就像他比任何人都了解他的价值。  
迪巴拉射了第三次，他喉咙里的气声里带着求饶的泣音，也许是故作可怜，但贝尔纳代斯基心软下来，加速冲刺。  
“你的戒指拿回来了没有？”本坦库尔把马黛茶杯子放在桌子上，抬头问迪巴拉。  
迪巴拉忿忿地关上门，说：“不用给我留多一秒！”


End file.
